Barefoot and uh Pregnant
by KittieKat666
Summary: Remy's missing and Rogue isn't sure where he went to, but leaving the x-men a year previously, she has to go back and seek help from them if she wants to find her missing husband.
1. Chapter 1

Barefoot and Uh Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the xmen. I just own the story plot. :)

It had been almost exactly a year since she stepped on these exact steps. It wasn't like she had a choice though, her powers were acting all sorts of crazy since she had become pregnant, and without him around to counteract them, they were haywire. She needed help badly, and the only place to get said help, was the place that she had called home once. They were going to flip out on her when they realized she was pregnant. She hadn't meant to leave in the middle of the night, but everyone was afraid of her after she had absorbed Ms. Marvel. And the fact when she became stressed other powers would resurface. She knocked as soft as she could that way she wouldn't break the door. Warren opened the door, not recognizing the girl on the other side as anyone familiar. "Can I help you with something?" he asked politely while moving aside and allowing her in. She was absolutely beautiful with her side swept red hair and white bangs. It was an unearthly beauty she held. "Uhh, Can Ah talk to tha professor if he's here," she managed to stutter out. This guy was staring at her all love sick, it seemed. Not another one, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Rogue waved her hands in the guys face, while he snapped back to reality. "Let me escort the way Ms?" he questioned holding his arm out, hoping she'd get the idea and take his arms. He wasn't lacking in the female department or in getting a date, but he definetly wanted her. He was getting on her nerves at this point. "Look, Ah don't know who you are, but Ah certainly ain't touching you, giving you mah info or anything else. Ah was trying to be polite, cause this ain't my home no more, but your starting to piss me off. So either ya go get the professor, or Ah call to him myself." Rogue's voice was starting to elevate a bit hoping to get her point across to the pretty boy in front of her. Warren Worthington a.k.a Angel couldn't believe how rude this girl who now that he looked at her couldn't of been more than 19 was. Finally his eyes sliding down, he noticed her protuding bump. Oh, oh she's pregnant. I wonder who here knocked her up. The professor is not going to be happy about this.

"No need to get upset now, I will go fetch the professor for you." Warren said as he let his wings raise to fly to the top floor. Hmm, an angel, how befitting for such a pompous ass Rogue thought. Not much as changed around here either, everything looks the same as it did when I left. Tears started to flood her eyes and she wiped them away, no need for these tears Anna, she told herself. Stupid hormones, getting me all worked up. "How can I help you miss," the professor started out without even seeing Rogue quite yet. "Rogue", he loudly exclaimed. "What happened to you, where did you go?" He was so startled to see her. She had disappeared without a trace, no longer traceable by Cerebro or any of the telepathic minds he had in the mansion. Upon further inspection he realized she was also pretty heavily pregnant and in flip flops?. For once he was flabberghasted," Uh Rogue," he gestured to her stomach, how did this happen?"

"Well Professor, it's when two people decide they are going to have," Rogue started. "Wait, say no more, I have younger ears in the household who do not need to hear the birds and bees. Where have you been this whole time? And your powers, are they now undercontrol?" He asked her. "Well thats tha thing, I was controlling it pretty well with tha help of mah husband... But something bad happened, and Ah have no idea where he is. My powers are starting to go beserk. Hes a mutant too, Professor. His energy kinda keeps mine in balance while Ah am pregnant. I don't know what to do" while breaking down into sobs on his legs. "Ah'm scared." He patted her back softly while trying to comfort her. She was always quiet while she lived here, overwhelmed and confused because her powers were uncontrollable and unstable. "Hey Bub, I swear I smell Rogue in the mansion, any clue as to why," Logan started to say coming down the stairs before looking up and actually seeing her at the Professor's feet. Logan was like a father figure to her when she was living here. One of the very few that weren't petrified of her powers and thought she was a leper. He bounded down the stairs sweeping his daughter figure into his arms, all the while she sobbed, " Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't know what to do than, Ah was scared that Ah'd kill someone else, and people weren't treating me right. Ah just couldn't stay." The sobs were coming out choked and so loud it was rousing people from their classrooms, until Logan looked let out a roar that would even scare the king of the jungle," Get back into your fuc.. damn classrooms NOW!"

Ororo at all the racket and hearing Logan acting like a maniac came out from her office. Logan never acted like that unless it had to do with Rogue(his adopted daughter). Not many people actually knew that he had adopted her privately. Walking around the corner, she could see Logan holding a familiar person in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Is that? She thought to herself. "What is going on out here?" Rogue looked up to see Ororo staring back at her. She was sure she looked terrible after all the sobbing, her black makeup running down her face. Rogue slowly stood up, holding her belly, attempting to balance herself. Logan was holding her hand to help her up, of course she had her gloves on her as protection since she knew that she was going to coming here. "Oh my," Ororo let out a gasp as her hand lightly touched her mouth. "Rogue, your pregnant, my dear?" it was stated as a slight question and a statement at the same time. "How? Where have you been for this past year?" Ororo angrily said.

Rogue couldn't help but look down in shame. "Look Ah know ya'll curious, but Ah'd rather not talk about everything thats going on out in the open, we have an audience and Ah ain't willing to explain my business to everyone." Rogue sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Yes, classes are over for the day, and curiousity has everyone watching us." The professor stated. " We need to move this to my office right now. "Look, I told you guys like I seen Rogue down here," Kitty Pryde pointed right at her from the hallway with all of Rogue's ex classmates and ex boyfriend standing behind her. In a poof of blue black smoke she was gone, "Well that was definitely new, I didn't know Rogue had that power." Ororo said. "She doesn't Storm," Logan quipped, "That was Nightcrawler's powers. She absorbed him on accident a few years ago." "Come, Let's adjourn to the office, I am sure she is in there." The Professor started to say while wheeling away.

Rogue was pacing the office back and forth waiting for everyone to come up here. She hadn't met to teleport, but she was stressed and wanted to get away from everyone quickly and thought how awesome it'd be to just be there. Ah don't think that smoke is good for ya and the burning through her fingertips was starting to give her the heebie jeebies. The door opened and she looked back down and the fire was gone. With a deep heavy sigh, she shook her hand back and forth to kinda shake it off. "Please, have a seat Rogue, and go ahead and let us know what you need." The professor started off. "Well when Ah left, Ah was so scared. Ah just absorbed Ms. Marvel... Ah couldn't control her powers or anyone else's. Everyone was coming out their boxes ya helped me build, Professor. Everyone was treating me like Ah was a leper. That Ah was diseased. No one but Logan came around me and Kurt. And the only reason he ever did was cause he found out that Ah'm his sister by blood. Ah had to go. Ah need to see if I could figure things out on my own. Ah left and started traveling south, Ah ran into someone Ah knew, and he helped me figure out my powers. For awhile, Ah wasnt absorbing people anymore on accident, only if Ah thought about it. Well Ah ended up following him home, he went through alot, helping me. Ah always had feelings for him, but just didnt think or give him a chance." She gestured down to her growing belly," Obviously ya'll can guess the rest, we got hitched and now well," she laughed. "Ah don't need to explain that part. But a week ago, he left for a job, and he never came home. Well mah powers aren't controllable while Ah'm pregnant. All these psyches are coming out, and random powers are interferring with every day life. His power kinda negated mine with him around. Ah need your help to find him." she started to sniffle. "Ah miss him so much ya'll don't understand."

"Well, we need to know the identity of said mutant before I can even do anything to help you Rogue." The professor started to say. "Promise ya won't start yelling Logan?" Rogue's fearful eyes looked at him. "If Ah gotta use cerebro myself Ah will, but Ah won't have ya'll flipping out about this and yelling at me. Ah can't take it. Logan's face seemed to take on a psycho freaked out look, who the fuck would piss me off that much. There was only one person he could think of that his Anna knew that would make him crazy. He'd gut the fucker if it was really him. "Logan ya gotta promise, ya won't do anything drastic. Please as your daughter, Ah'm asking ya to leave him alone when Ah find him. He is the father to mah babies." "Babies," the three of their voices echoed in the room. "Ya, Ah guess Ah forgot to mention that Ah'm having twins." she mumbled under her breathe. "Oh goodness gracious!" Ororo exclaimed. "Well?" Logan started to tap his feet on the ground impatiently and even lit up a cigar in front of the Professor. He was started to get extremely stressed out. "Well," she shuffled her feet and spoke in a small voice. "Ya'll remember Remy?".. Logan started to growl extremely loud," That fucking bastard, I'll kill him and skin him up by his balls." "Ya stop that now, ya hear me, he's the father of these babies and he's gonna live, ya got that?" She growled back in a deeply furious voice. The walls started to shake while she was growling and things were falling from the wall.

You could hear the screaming of other mutants in the mansion, everyone was screaming earthquake! "Now Rogue, I am sure that Logan will not kill your husband and please calm down, before you bring the mansion down. I am not sure who this Remy is, what does he go by?" the Professors voice was calm and collected. Ororo knew exactly who Remy was, but she had no idea that Rogue knew him. She could only shake her head, it'd figure that the thief would pick someone like Rogue. Rogue gritted her teeth," His codename is Gambit." "Oh my, Isn't he a bit old for you Rogue?" the professor asked. "He's only ten years old than me, not a big deal, especially since he's the only one who gets me and has helped me with mah powers." She was starting to become unhappy again. "Ya won't ever get it, Ah love that swamp rat," she stated with conviction. "So can we please, just find him right now?" she gave Professor the look that said let's get this shit on the road. "Yes, I will try to search for his signature with cerebro, but Rogue you cannot go into the room. I am sorry to say, you are too unstable to be in there while I search.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, just the plotline.

Note: thank you for the reviews I had. I appreciate them no matter what. Sorry about the delayed update. My hubby is a truck driver so when he is home I am pretty no electronics and can't find the time to write. LOL about the review regarding trailer park, not exactly how the story is going to be. Remy has money, rogue's just practical and her way of being raised.

Chapter 2:

Everyone stood back and Rogue leaned against the wall tapping her foot on the floor while the professor was inside Cerebro. "So my dear Rogue, how did you meet Remy? I knew him from many years back, I find it interesting you actually know of him other than the fighting with the brotherhood." "It was always like Ah knew him, Ah couldn't stand him at first, his flirtatiousness and his behaviors irritated me. Ah had thought of absorbing him until he forgot about me many times. But he always seemed to be there when Ah needed to talk to someone, than there was that whole thing with Jean-Luc. Ah knew he was a thief, Ah knew he worked for the brotherhood, and Ah knew where his money was coming from. Ah just didn't have it in me to give a shit ya know? Not after all the crap Mystique my so called "mother" did to me. Remy didn't keep secrets from me, he told me everything very bluntly. When Ah left here, Ah had his queen of hearts card with his number on the back. Ah wasn't sure that he'd still wanna talk to me or that he was even home when Ah started back down south. He found me on the strip during Mardi Gras, recognized me right away. Went back to the headquarters of the thieves guild and Jean Luc welcomed me with open arms. His Tante even gave me a big hug, told me thank ya. Didn't find out until later it was cause of me Remy didn't have to marry that crazy broad in the assassins guild." She let out a growl when she mentioned that. Bella hated me for stealing Remy's heart and ruining her big plans she had for him. Ah don't care for that witch. She just jealous that he picked me and she is absolutely petrified of me... I absorbed of few of the assassins that attacked me. Dropped them with the quickness, than used a few of their moves on the rest. Carol thought it was neat."

"What do you mean by Carol? Ms. Marvel?" Logan asked her. "Once Ah got control of my powers the first step was to deal with the stuff in my head. Carol is in there. She's not as mad at me anymore, knowing that Ah didn't do it on purpose. She helps with the other psyches here and there." Rogue gave a shrug of her shoulders and just twiddled her thumbs waiting. The doors that held cerebro opened and the professor exited. "While it was extremely hard to trace him, I could pick up his mental signature somewhere in Louisana, I made sure to write the coordinates down for you. You can take the blackbird with you to fly back, but Logan needs to go with to bring it back and fly it. You know your always welcome to stay here at the institute or come visit often. I am glad you finally found solace in your life Rogue, but please do come visit." The professor said while his face just looked absolutely tired. "Professor, please let me take you upstairs to your room. I am sure using cerebro drained you for the time being. I will send a few of the team to prep the blackbird for Logan." Ororo said while walking along side him to the elevator.

"So, Gambit huh?" Logan said trying to keep the curl of his lip from turning into a full blown snarl. "Yes Logan, Ah am married to Remy and your expecting grandbabies from him. So please don't think ya gonna make me a widow this young." She groused at her father. "I won't kid, but me and him are gonna have a long talk about preying on young girls." "Ah chased after him, not the other way around, he left me here in Bayville and Ah followed. Ah love him and these kids need their dad, just like Ah need mine to be supportive of my decisions." He than pulled his Anna into as tight of a hug as he could get. "Awwwww, like you guys are so cute!" Kitty cried out. Rogue rolled her eyes while Logan let out a growl and rolled his eyes. "Me and Piotr were told to come down here to help prep the blackbird. A mission? How exciting." She squealed. "Actually kit, ya'll staying here, Logan's taking me. Ah promise Ah will come back to visit. Ah've missed ya'll just didn't know what to say after leaving in the middle of the night and just disappearing off the face of the earth. Sorry." She frowned. "Are you really like pregnant Rogue? "Nah, Ah thought that Ah'd just stuff some beach balls underneath my shirt to waddle around looking like a weirdo, and go pee 24/7 just for the fun of it all." "Awwww, babies!"Kitty once more squealed while looking at Piotr and rubbing softly on Rogue rounding stomach. "Nyet, Katya, We are not ready for children." he let his young girlfriend know his stance right away after seeing the excitement in her eyes at Rogue's pregnancy. "Nice to see you too, Colossus," Rogue pulled him in for a hug. "Remy was planning on coming to tell ya, ya the closest he has to a friend outside of the family, but he was respecting mah wishes of keeping this quiet from, well everyone here. Ah am sorry." "All in the past Rogue, I hope you will bring Remy back here after you have found him, yes?" "Ya, Ah will."

The jet was ready and prepped. Rogue sighed in angry knowing the exact place the coordinates that Logan just put in were for. "Ah know exactly where we going Logan, be prepared for the bloodshed. That bitch has him, Ah have no idea how the hell she managed to get him, but Ah am gonna kill her." "Calm down for fucks sake, the weather is freaking out." Logan growled while trying to steady the jet through the unrelenting storm. "Sorry, sorry Ah can't help it. Ah won't think about this until we get closer." It only took them a few hours of flying in stealth mode for them to reach Louisana. Rogue directed Logan to the landing strip that the Le Beau's used occasionally when they were coming back from missions or needed to get the hell out of dodge per say. The whole clan was outside ready to fight when they seen the giant jet coming to a hault. Everyone was on hand since Remy's disappearance and now Rogue's. Jean Luc stood at the head of the crowd awaiting to see who would exit the unknown jet. Logan exited first noticing all the guns pointing directing at him, snarling. "Come on boys, is that anyway to welcome someone home?" Rogue started to float downwards instead of walking, her feet were sore and swollen. Tante Mattie shoved right past Jean luc and Henri, "Shame, for shame on you, ya left the lot of us worried. 6 months pregnant and you disappear. Give me a heart attack." She continued to ramble while giving Rogue a huge welcoming home hug. "Come inside child, eat, relax, please, please." She started to say. Rogue let out a huge growl while Logan came up behind her to stand. "Ah can't sit, Ah know where Remy is! That bitch has him. Ah'm sorry ya'll signed that treaty, cause Ah'm gonna kill her." Once again the ground started to shake. "Earthquake!" a few of the cajun men started to run in circles screaming. "ANNA! calm down now!" Logans grip on her shoulders soothed her slightly. Tears were beginning to flood her eyes, "Ah'm trying, Ah need to go get him Logan. Ah haven't been around him in 6 weeks now. The babies know daddy hasn't been around. They mutant too, ya know?"she whimpered. "Really, Belladonna kidnapped mah son? Let's go inside and come up with a plan, Rogue getting stressed out over this, isn't healthy for them babies. Let Tante feed you, and we will figure this out. The rest of you now get! No earthquake is a happening." Jean Luc spoke with such power that everyone stumbled to go do the things he said that was needed.

"I called a meeting between the two guilds tomorrow for a private matter, Marius already agreed. We will go from there. Rogue, Bella has seen you a few times over the years, so I am not sure if I can bring you into the room while the meeting is going on."Jean luc let Rogue know. "Ah cannot stay back. Ah have to go in there!" she screeched. She tried to stay calm and gripped the table. Slowly her features started to change, and staring back at them was a very heavily pregnant looking Ms. Marvel. "Who the hell is that petite and how the fuck did you do that?" Jean luc stared in awe. "Ms. Marvel huh, you must've absorbed ya mama too many times." Her features switched back to her own. "Ah don't think ya'll get it, Ah have absorbed so many people, Ah just recall who Ah want, than bam there power is mine for a period of time. As long as Ah don't get too stressed out Ah will be fine. Ah am going in with you no matter what, Ah can be your new top thief, since ya can't see the pregnancy when Ah morph. But Ah want mah husband. Ah will bring down their whole building to get him back and ain't no one gonna stop me."

After a night of rest and a banquet styled meal fit for a king and queen prepared by Tante Mattie herself, Rogue was ready and raring to go. She came down the stairs already morphed into Carol and heavily pregnant. "You know kid, it's so hard to look at you and not think you really are Carol."Logan said to her as they were walking down the stairs. "And you know once we get Remy back that your not allowed to harm a single hair on his head?" She replied back in a heavy new yorker accent. "Okay, so before we head on out to the meeting grounds, I gotta introduce you as mah petite, otherwise they won't buy you being in the room with." "Fine, I don't care what we do, as long as we get Remy back."

The meeting hall was filled with people from each clan, the assassins wondering why they were called here today, as having denied in any cause of disappearance for the Le Beau's son. Attempting to sit down, Marius waved his hands at Rogue disguised as Carol,"Whoa whoa, you know we don't let outsiders in on these here meetings, Le beau." He growled out. "This here belle fille is mah new woman, has been for months Marius. Pregnant with mah kids, what have you not. Master thief, and very good assassin, we have called upon many a times." "I've never seen her or heard of her. "Course, you haven't, you damn southerners don't trust us from the north." Rogue stated in her heavy accent keeping control of her powers. "Prove your as good as your name is, take my son Julian down in a hold." Marius let out, sure that she wouldn't do such a thing while pregnant. It took Rogue less than 25 seconds to have Julian down for the count and passed out on the floor. "Anything else you want done?" she sneered as she took a seat next to Jean luc. Marius couldn't believe the girl, she was pregnant and very small, how could she take out his son. One of the best assassins he had. It was nothing to worry about, his Bella was still a better assassin, or so he thought. "Well let's get started, as we all know, my son has been missing for 6 weeks and because he was due to take over the family business, I will be staying in my place as head." Jean luc stated. A few uproars could be heard from the assassins side of the hall they were in. "I see, as you know I am handing over my reins to Bella, she has acquired a husband per our law, and I will allow her to step into my place." Marius said, as said daughter walked in with Rogue's husband behind her. Bella winked to everyone before introducing her new husband,"Ya'll know Remy, I am sure. Just a problem with that, he don't know all of you." she cackled. Remy walked up to them introducing himself as an assassin, and the roars and yells from the thieves side was loud and clear.

"That's my son you fucking witch, what'd you do to him?" Jean luc was snarling. "Oh little ole me, I found poor Remy with amnesia and brought him back to life, well our life." She snickered. Remy wouldn't of gotten amnesia, Rogue knew that, someone was messing with his head somehow. Remy was looking at the room wondering why everyone was fighting about him, he wasn't sure what the uproar was about. His eyes scanned over everyone in the room, seeing bright emeralds staring right back at him, like they were slightly pleading. A memory somehow snuck in,"Ya got the most beautiful greens, they like sparkling emeralds... I love those demon eyes that you hate sugah. They made me fall in love with you even more." He shook his head a little at the intruding memories, he had no recollection of. Bella entwined her arms through Remy's and leaned over giving his a huge kiss on his lips full of tongue, she was showing who he now belonged to. His old peers gave snorts of disgust, it was than the room started to shake hard, and pictures were falling off the wall. A feral looking man leaned over to the blonde newcomer that Belladonna didn't recognize, whispering and than the shaking seemed to stop. Rogue was gritting her teeth, she knew she could take out the whole room, but with Remy not knowing her it was a risk. It would strain her powers greatly. "Who the hell is that skank over there?" Bella snarkily said to her father.

"That is Jean luc's new petite." at this Remy seemed to curl his lip in distaste, he didn't know why he had the urge to, but he did. This older man was with this young girl, and you could tell she was heavily pregnant. "Didn't know old men's shit still worked," Remy said while laughing. "Who the fuck you calling a skank ya peroxided bitch?" Rogue stood up and spit out while holding her stomach. "God your fat," Bella laughed. There was an explosion heard outside the front doors. Both Marius and Jean luc looked on wide eyed at the noise before sending a few guys to check out. "Boss, theres of bunch of cars out front that are absolutely fried to the ground." Both men barked out, "Check it out, make sure nothings been tampered with." Logan only looked at Rogue in disbelief, he didn't realize her powers had grown to be so large. With Logan looking at Rogue, Jean luc had definitely figured out that the cars being blown to smithereens were due to Rogue. The young girl was extremely powerful he was beginning to learn, she needed to remain calm before things spiraled out of control.

"Logan, Ah'm getting tired." The new yorker accent was fading as Rogue struggled to maintain the facade of Carol. She was trying her hardest to hold on, until the meeting was over so they could figure out what to do. She wasn't sure what to do with Remy, he now knew the assassins moves. She couldn't risk their children and a fight with him at the moment. "So so tired."her eyes were starting to flutter. Rogue happened to look up while Bella was whispering in her husbands ears, he may have been listening, but his eyes managed to cross to Rogue's again. Bright rubies clashing with emerald for a few seconds, causing his head to flicker and for him to lean over and hold his head in pain. "Well meetings adjourned, we will be leaving." Marius stated. "Wait," Jean luc called out, not wanting them to leave quite yet. Bella, Remy and a few other assassins stopped and waited. "We had a surprise for ya'll."

"Well what, Get on with it." Bella was in a hurry to get Remy out of her away from his old family. Something didn't quite feel right with what was going on. It was than to everyones horror that Rogue's facade faded away and in her place was herself, heavily pregnant and extremely angry. "Ah fucking knew ya did something to Remy. Your marriage ain't even legal. Ah never signed any divorce papers, and no matter where or what's wrong with him Ah ain't gonna. He's mine." she screeched. "Get her now."Bella pointed at Rogue to the assassins. This was her essentially calling a hit out on Rogue. Remy felt torn, something inside told him to protect the petite from his wife, or was the other woman his wife. His head felt wrong, like there was a block from his attempting to remember what he should. "Pathetic, aren't ya Bell? Can't even do ya own dirty work." Rogue sneered and with a wave of her hand, she sent everyone through the wall outside, not caring if she hurt anyone. It was going to be a life or death situation, she was drawing onto her powers too much, the power influx would hit and she wouldn't be able to control her powers. Not without Remy. Her eyes rolled back into her head and with a flick of her wrist, Bella was thrown across the room,"Awww poor Bella, Ah guess you don't want to play. "Remy's normal now, no powers to bother him, he's not a freak like you." She screeched.


End file.
